Unexpected Pairings
by mistyamethyst1312
Summary: This is a steamy PanTrunks story. It also has GotenBra. It has been reposted. It has very vivid lemon. Not Complete.
1. Chapter One

**A/N: This is my favorite DBZ story and my 2nd fav of all my stories. My 1st fav is an Inuyasha one called "The Search". Oh I don't own DBZ. Please enjoy. Oh it has a lot of lemon, so if you don't like lemon please read now further.**

**After Peloff's Wish**

**Before Baby**

**On The Ship **

**Looking For The**

**Black Star Dragon Balls**

**(Long Title)**

**(Day One) **

**"Pan call your mother and father before we are to far from Earth." Says the now 8-year-old looking Goku.**

**"Grandpa do I have to?" Whines Pan.**

**"Yes" says Goku trying to sound like an adult.**

**"Oh alright. Trunks will you get the phone working." Sighs Pan.**

**After a lecture from Videl and being told by Gohan to be careful, Pan finally gets to go to her room. (Which is a storage room with a bed.) Trunks comes in to see her. **

**"Still mad about not being invited?" He asks gently.**

**"A little, but that's ok because no matter what I would have came." She tells him.**

**"I feel a little sorry for Goten though." Trunks tells her.**

**"I bet he is happy about it he will have more time to go on dates with almost every female he meets." Pan states**

**"That's probably right." Laughs Trunks.**

**(Before Baby but far into the trip.)**

**(Trunks' room)**

**"Trunks can I come in I need to talk to you." Asks Pan in a timid voice.**

**"Sure" Trunks tells her.**

**She comes in, shuts the door, locks it, and pushes the sound proof button. "It is kinda private and embarrassing." She explains.**

**"Oh alright." Trunks reassures her.**

**She sits on the side of his bed. "I want to ask you something, but promise you won't laugh or say no." She informs him.**

**"I can promise I won't laugh, but I can't promise I won't say no." He tells her.**

**"It is nothing bad. Please please promise you will do it." She begs.**

**"Alright I promise." Agrees Trunks unable to say no to her.**

**"First I..I..I wanted to tell you that I..I.." She stammers.**

**"That you what, Pan?" Trunks asks.**

**"ThatIhaveacrushonyouandlikeyoualot." She says at top speed.**

**"Pan says that slower please I couldn't understand a word of it." He tells her.**

**She takes a deep breath and moves closer to him. "I like you a lot." She whispers **

**"I like you too Pan your like one of my best friends." He informs her.**

**"Not like that Trunks I mean more then a friend. I...I..think I love you Trunks. I know I am much younger then you are but I can't help it. I love you." She confesses.**

**"..." Trunks is shocked speechless.**

**"Now as to the promise I..I..I want you to kiss me, but not on the cheek. I want you to give me a real kiss, and don't you say no you prom..." She starts saying.**

**As she is speaking Trunks leans over and kisses her full on the mouth deeply and passionately. He wraps his arms around her, as he slides his tongue into her mouth. He then pulls away and whispers in her ear, "Is that good enough for you." She nods. He then tells her, "I know I shouldn't feel this way it's wrong to but I love you too, and I want you."**

**This time she kisses him first. She leaps at him and knocks him over and showers him in kisses. She put her legs on both side of his hips. She smiles then starts to move her hips back and forth so that she slides her femininity across his rapidly hardening man-hood. He groans at the feel of this. "Where did you learn that?" He asked in a shocked lustful voice.**

**"When I was ten I found an old book of my father's, it described everything in exquisite detail." She told him.**

**"Really I'll see if Gohan will lend it to me." He says**

**"No need I have it in my room on the ship." She says as she leans down for a kiss. As their lips meet he puts his hands on the chain at her side, takes it off, and tosses it across the room. Pan winces at the sound.**

**"Pan don't worry about sound you pushed the sound proof button remember." He tells her. "Oh by the way, why exactly did you sound proof my room for?"**

**"Because I was hoping I could convince you to take me." She told him honestly.**

**"Really and what would you do of I decided I want to take you now?" He asks smiling wickedly.**

**"Tell you to take me now my love. Give me all you've got as long as you don't go super Sayain." She whispers seductively.**

**He has her on her back before she can blink. He kisses her neck down to her collarbone. He slips his hand up her back and undoes her bra, and slips it off her arms and he tosses it across the room to where her chain is lying. He goes next to her shirt, which he slips off her head. He cateresses her bear back, as his lips go to her breasts. His tongue circles a nipple as his fingers knead the other. She moans at the new, but wonderful feeling creeping through her body. She gasps as he sucks harder. His hands move down to her pants button. He unbuttons them and slips them and her underwear to her knees. His mouth goes down between her knees. As his tongue enters her he slip her pants and underwear the rest of the way off and throw them across the room. Her fingers slip into his hair. She releases a deep moan of pleasure. **

**He lifts his mouth and asks, "Do you like that?"**

**"Yes." She whispers. "Roll over."**

**"Why?"**

**"Because I told you to and because I want to do something."**

**He rolls over onto his back. She takes his shirt off as he rubs her exposed breasts. She rolls her head back and moans. She bends and licks his belly button and unbuttons his pants. **

**"Lift your butt up Trunks." She orders.**

**"Why don't I just take them off for you. I am dying to know what you are going to do." He says as he slips his pants and underwear off and tosses them across the room.**

**She pushes him back onto his back. She eases his legs open and slips her body between his knees. Her eyes widen at the size of him. "Are all male Sayians so much bigger then humans?" She complains. "According to my mom's diary my dad is huge, you would be considered huge by human standards."**

**"Yeah I've been told that by every girlfriend I've slept with." Trunks states sheepishly.**

**"I guessed you weren't a virgin." She leans down and kisses all around his sex then its tip. She then takes it into her mouth (well at least as far as she can (which it surprisingly far) without choking) and begins to suck. Her small hand kneads the flesh around it and then his sacks. He groans at the feel of this. After continuing this for some time she lifts her head. Right as she does this Trunks grabs her arms roughly and throws her onto her back. She makes a small grunt at hitting the bed. He is over her before she has even landed. His lips press roughly to her's. His fingers go down between her thighs gently penetrate her. She moans under his lips. He caresses her from inside her femininity. Her fingers grab the sheet and squeeze it as her puts in a second finger. Her moans become louder as her passion builds. She grabs the hair at the nap of his neck and gently pulls his face away from her own. **

**"Trunks I want you to take me. I want you in me. I want you to be my first."**

**"First?" He says as he withdraws his fingers. "I thought you've done it before. I mean you know so much about it."**

**"I told you I read about it. I've never done it." She tells him.**

**"Then are you sure you want to do this? You said yourself that I am big, and I really don't want to hurt you. Maybe...maybe we should wait till you get older."**

**"No I don't want to wait I want you NOW! If I don't have you now I will die. Please take me it won't hurt as bad as you think it will I am part Sayian I am made of tougher stuff then that."**

**"I'm glad you said that because I want you as much as you want me."**

**He lies down between her small thighs. He closes his eyes and groans at the feel of the warm innocent skin. He kisses her softly on the lips. "Pan I love more then anything in the world." He whispers in her ear. "If it gets to much promise me you'll tell me to stop."**

**"I love you too, and I promise."**

**"One more thing, well two really. One don't worry about noise the sound proof is flawless. Two feel free to dig your nails into my back. You will be the only person I've ever let do that."**

**"Why don't you let people do it?"**

**"Because I don't want anyone to see the marks when I train. My mom and dad don't know I've been with women, but if you do it I don't care. I would love to bear marks from you love."**

**"Enough talk love I need you before I burst."**

**He gets ready and then thrusts as gently as he can. She grabs the sheet tightly and moans deeply in her chest. He begins to move in her slowly and gently. Her arms wrap around his back. She digs her nails into the soft muscled skin of his back. Gradually he begins to move deeper and faster within her.**

**"YES!" She whispers "OH GOD YES!"**

**He smiles and kisses her tenderly. "Yes Pan call my name." He pants into her ear.**

**She wraps her legs around his waist and taking him deeper. "More Trunks more." She pleads.**

**"Yes! Yes!" He cries driving harder and faster within her.**

**"Oh god oh god!" She cries as she explodes in his arms.**

**He pushes himself to the hilt and spills his seed within her. He then whispers, "next time I will make you cry my name instead of god's."**

** Pan moves over right next to him. They are both breathing hard and drenched in sweat. Trunks puts his arms around her and holds her to him.**

**"Pan. How do you feel?" He inquires.**

**"Hot, tired, happy, and a little sore."**

**"I'm going to have to wash my sheets now. Are you sure you not in pain?"**

**"I'm in a little pain but it is good pain. Trunks I don't think I will able to walk right for a few days, and I don't what I'll do if grandpa asks why I am walking funny. What if he asks why you're sheets are all bloody or why your back is covered in marks?"**

**"I'll think of something. As for walking funny stay in your room and pretend to be sick, and I'll come in and act like I'm going to give you a shot. Goku shouldn't come near if he thinks shots are involved."**

**"Trunks you are a genius."**

**A/N: I hope you like my first chapter. What do you think of this pairing? Sorry if the lemon was too much I always go into that much detail. I read a lot of romance novel so I write like them. I hope you like the next pairing in this. Oh please please review me. I love you all.**

**Love**

**Amie**


	2. Chapter Two

**A/N: Welcome. I'm glad you have continued to read. Have I stayed true to character? Oh yeah I do not own DBZ. If I did it would be lemony all the time. Ok here's the chapter enjoy.**

**Chapter 2**

**(Later that day)**

**"Trunks why is your sheets covered in blood?" Ask Goku.**

**"It's not blood it's juice." Trunks tells him cautiously.**

**"Oh ok. Hey want to train with me today?" The totally clueless Goku asks.**

**"No that's ok I'm going to see Pan." Trunks tells him.**

**(In Pan's room.)**

**"Hey Pan can I come in?" Trunks asks.**

**"Sure come on in." She answers.**

**"I ran into Goku when I was starting wash."**

**"Did he ask about the sheet?"**

**"Yes, but I told him I spilled juice on it. Want me to wash your covers?"**

**"No not yet I don't think I'm quite done bleeding. Even though it is only a little."**

**0"Are you sure you're not hurt?"**

**"I'm sure, plus I can tell Grandpa that I had my period and he won't be the wiser."**

**"That works."**

**"When I get home can I tell my mom about this?"**

**"I rather you don't, but if you need to you can just don't let her tell you dad. He would kill me if he knew I slept with you."**

**"Oh if you need to tell anyone please choose Goten."**

**"Don't worry that is the only person I ever tell. Right before we left for space we had a contest going on to see who could sleep with the most women."**

**"Well it is ok to tell him although he'll probably want to kill you considering I am his only niece. Can I tell Bra she is a close friend to me?"**

**"Yes you can tell Bra she knows I've had women before."**

**(Later that day in Pan's room)**

**Beep beep beep beep...ring ring. "Hello capsule corp. how may I help you?" The videophone says.**

**"Hello this is Pan I need to talk to Bra." Pan tells the videophone.**

**"Please hold while I connect you." The woman on the phone says.**

**Hold music plays for three minutes then,**

**"Hello Pan. How are you?" Bra asks.**

**"Hi. I'm good, but a little sore." Pan tells her.**

**"Why are you sore, did you have to fight?"**

**"No, can you keep a secret?"**

**"You know I can."**

**"I'm in love with you brother."**

**"Oh how sweet."**

**"There is one more thing."**

**"What?"**

**"Swear you will never tell, especially you mom and dad."**

**"Fine Fine what ever I swear. What's the big secret I mean my parents wouldn't care about anything other then screwing him."**

**"But I did sleep with him Bra."**

**"WHAT!"**

**"I had sex with Trunks."**

**"OH MY GOD!"**

**"I told you I love him."**

**"It is a good thing I promised not to tell dad. He would kill him."**

**"He would kill my dad too."**

**"When you get off the phone tell him to call me. I need to have a little talk with him."**

**"Right now he is probably on the phone with Goten."**

**"Tell him when he gets off to call me."**

**"Don't be too hard on him. I want to have him again before this trip is over."**

**"Fine. I'm glad you two love each other."**

**(At the same time in Trunks' room.)**

**Ring..ring..ring..."Hello. Oh hi Trunks." Chi Chi says from the other end.**

**"Hi Chi Chi can I talk to Goten." Trunks asks her.**

**"Hold on I'll get him. Chi Chi tells him.**

**"Hi Trunks." Goten tells him.**

**"Hey how you doing?" Trunks asks.**

**"I'm doing good how's Pan, you, and dad?" Goten asks.**

**"Goku is doing fine."**

**"Trunks what's up you are acting weird."**

**"Pan told me that she is in love with me."**

**"Oh I'm sorry little girls get the funniest crushes."**

**"Goten it's not a crush, I love her to."**

**"What she is like way younger then you."**

**"I know, but I...I'm totally in love with her.**

**"But...but...you are so much older and more experienced in the realm of adult things."**

**"You mean she is a virgin and I'm not."**

**"Yes."**

**"Uh umm Goten."**

**"Oh no don't you say it oh no no no no no you didn't."**

**"Goten I did last night she came to me and..."**

**"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT. Trunks she's my niece how could you. YOU TELL HER I WANT TO TALK TO HER RIGHT NOW. I WILL TALK TO YOU LATER."**

**"All right all right I'll go get her.**

**(Outside Pan's room)**

**"Umm Pan It's me Trunks, Goten wants to talk to you." Trunks tells her**

**"Alright I will go to your room, and you come in here Bra wants to talk to you." Pan says.**

**Pan goes to Trunks' room and him to her room.**

**(In Pan's room.)**

**"Hi Bra." Trunks says miserable voice.**

**"WHAT IN THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING." Bra yells across the phone. **

**"Shut it Bra I already got it from Goten."**

**"NO YOU SHUT IT SHE IS 13 YOU ARE 21. WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU."**

**"I love her Bra." He tells her softly.**

**She takes a deep breath. "So she said, but Trunks she is 13. How could you screw someone that young?"**

**"You wouldn't understand Bra. She means more to me then anything in the world. Bra I feel like I will die if I'm not around her. I had to take her, she begged and I just couldn't tell her no. It would have been easier to rip my own heart out. When you find someone destined for you you'll understand."**

**(At the same time in Trunks' room)**

**"Um hi Goten." Pan says quietly.**

**"DON'T YOU HI ME WHAT THE HELL DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING!" Yells Goten.**

**"Um I was...I was."**

**"YOU WAS WHAT?**

**"I was doing what my heart demanded!" She tells him definitely.**

**"Your to young for your heart to demand _that_."**

**"Goten don't preach at me you had sex when you was 16."**

**"16 is not 13 Pan."**

**"I am way more mature now then you were then."**

**"I don't care Pan you are 13. What will your parents think?" **

**"They won't know till I'm older. Goten you tell them and you will regret it."**

**"What could a little girl do Pan."**

**"More then you think. I am going to bed, but one more thing. DO NOT GO HARD ON TRUNKS! I almost forced him to take me, and I love him. Goodnight."**

**Pan leaves the room and goes back to her own. **

**"Are you done talking to Bra I want to go to sleep?" She tells Trunks.**

**"Yes. Well Goodnight Bra." He hangs up the phone. "How mad was he?"**

**"Super mad."**

**"I thought so."**

**"He is still on the phone."**

**"He can wait till I tell you goodnight."**

**"You are sweet."**

**"No I'm in love."**

**He kisses her tenderly on the lips. **

**"I love you Trunks." She whispers in his ear.**

**"Good I might need that thought when talking to Goten again. Pan I love you more then anything. I want you to know that." He tells her as he heads for his room.**

**(Trunks' room)(Well duh)**

**"You took forever. Did you take advantage of my niece again?" Asks Goten sourly.**

**"No you ass I was giving her a kiss goodnight." He snaps.**

**"Do you really love her as much as she does you?"**

**"More Goten much more."**

**"I hope you plan to tell her parents."**

**"I do eventually just not until I fell safe about it."**

**"That will be never. You deflowered Gohan's only child."**

**"I know, but I couldn't help it."**

**"You just better hope she doesn't get pregnant by you."**

**"I know but we don't have any birth control on the ship."**

**"Then I don't suggest sleeping with her again."**

**"I don't think I will have any say in the matter. When she wants me I don't think I could stop myself. She knows more then even tricks then Sarah."**

**"No way Sarah knew everything."**

**"Pan knows more."**

**"So I take it you enjoyed her."**

**"Yes but I hope she enjoyed me more that is all that matters to me."**

**"Trunks what would your dad do if he found out?"**

**"Kill me!"**

**"I thought so."**

**"Are you not mad at me anymore?"**

**"No I guess not, so truly how was it? Was it worth it?"**

**"It was better then you could ever image. It was so worth it, and the fact I love her made it 100 times better."**

**"So does that mean if you didn't love her it would have been bad?"**

**"No, hell no it was great even without the love. She is a genius."**

**Pan walks into Trunks' room. "Trunks I can't sleep can I sleep in here with you?" She asks.**

**"No you can't." Goten tells her, then he starts laughing. "Sure you can Pan don't give me that look, but I wouldn't screw him again for a little if you want to walk right."**

**"I don't plan to screw him you ass, I just want to cuddle with him." Pan tells him acidly.**

**"Come in and lock the door my love." Trunks tells Pan.**

**She smiles and walks over to his bed. "I see that ass is still on the phone."**

**"Trunks what have you been teaching my niece?" Asks a laughing Goten.**

**Pan goes up to Trunks and lays on the side of him that faces the phone but with her back to the phone. She leans up and kisses him. She puts her arms around his neck and pulls him down to the bed. Completely ignoring Goten he wraps his arms around her small waist. He slips his tongue into her mouth. She releases a small whimper. **

**"Ok Pan you told him goodnight. Can we finish talking then you two can kiss." Says Goten.**

**"Alright but don't be long." Pan says as she cuddles up to Trunks' chest.**

**"Trunks is she asleep yet?" Goten asks after some time.**

**"Yes." Trunks tells him.**

**"If you ever break her heart I will break your nuts. You understand me?"**

**"Goten I could never break her heart. Plus she would kill you if you broke my nuts I think she like them as they are."**

**"Good. Call me tomorrow ok Trunks?"**

**"Ok goodnight Goten."**

**Trunks turns off his phone and cuddles up to Pan and falls asleep.**

**(The next day.) **

**"Morning love." Trunks whispers in Pan's ears.**

**"Morning Trunks." Pan whispered sleepily.**

**"You had better get back to your room before anyone notices that you left it."**

**"I know."**

**"Well you had better get going then. I woke you up early so you could get back to your room before anybody else woke up."**

**"But I don't want to go."**

**"I know but you must."**

**Ring Ring Ring...**

**"Pan hide behind me, cover up, and stay quiet until we know who it is." Trunks tells her." **

**After she has hidden he answers. "Hello. Damn you Goten why the hell are you calling this early."**

**"Well good morning to you too. Is my niece still there?" Goten responds.**

**"Yep I'm still here." Pan says as she throws the covers off.**

**"Oh well good morning Pan. Now go to your room I need to talk to Trunks." Goten tells her.**

**"Ok that was nice." Pan says then leans over and kisses Trunks, then leaves.**

**"Now what is so important that you had to send her away?" Trunks asks**

**"Our normal manly morning chat. Don't tell just because you are down my niece's pants that some of our habits will die." Goten responds.**

**"On only the ones that require me sleeping with anyone but Pan, or going to any party I can't take her with me."**

**"That works for me."**

**"Good I hoped it would." **

**"Trunks I think I found a dragon ball close by." Goku yells from the other side of the ship.**

**"Sorry have to go talk to you tonight." Trunks tells Goten.**

**"Alright see ya later." Goten tells him the hangs up.**

**A/N: Please please give me reviews. Guess that was a kinds long chapter huh. This is one of my favorite chapters. Oh and try to guess what the next pairing is. I will share the names of the people who are the closes. Please make lots of guesses.**

**Love **

**Amie**


	3. Chapter Three

**A/N: These are the names of the people who got the pairings right. Way to go. I will add more as they guess. **bob-the-blue, **(Yes that's it. That's all that guessed. You people are so mean.) **

**Chapter 3**

**(A few days later on Earth.)**

**Goten is in town just hanging out being bored, when he sees Bra. "Hay Bra! What's up?" He yells running over to her.**

**"Just hanging out. Want to go to lunch with me? We can talk about Trunks and Pan." She says smiling.**

**"Alright, but I buy." Goten agrees.**

**"What a gentleman." She says laughing.**

**"If I wasn't your dad would skin me alive." He says with a smile taking her arm and leading her into his favorite cafe.**

**"To true." She says letting him escort her inside.**

**He pulls out her chair and bows. "Your seat my lady." He says trying to keep a straight face.**

**She sits down gracefully also trying not to laugh or smile. "Thank you good sir." She says as he pushes her chair in.**

**After they are both seated they break out into laughter, much to the bewilderment of the others in the cafe.**

**"These people probably think we are crazy." Says a giggling Bra.**

**"We kinda are." Says Goten.**

**"Now to business." Bra says trying to make her face look serous. This causes both of them just to laugh harder.**

**After finally reviving their composer Bra asks. "So do you approve of Pan and Trunks?"**

**"Well kinda. I think she is way young for him, but I've never seen him like that. He has had a lot of lovers and girlfriends, but I've never seen that look in his eyes. I think he really is in love with her. What do you think about it?" Says Goten.**

**"I see the love in Pan's eyes to because I've seen it in my mom and dad's eyes. Plus I know she was planning on waiting to have sex. Oh shit I just thought of something."**

**"What?"**

**"Now I'm the only one of us Z kids who still hasn't had sex."**

**"I can fix that." Goten thinks to himself. Then he mentally slaps himself for thinking it and says aloud. "It's not that bad is it?"**

**"I guess not, but Pan and I was going to wait till we were married. I guess I'll be the only one wait then."**

**"Bra let's go somewhere else, come on I want to show you something. You know how to fly right?"**

**"Of course."**

**Goten grabs her hand and walks out the door. "Let's walk out of town before we take off so no one looks up your dress ok."**

**"Ok that is a good idea." She says following.**

**When they get out of town he takes off followed by her. "Mind if we go fast?" He asks.**

**"Not at all" she says.**

**Goten speeds up and in a few minutes they are in a forest type area. Goten lands and Bra lands right next to him. "We have to walk now." He tells her leading her into the forest.**

**It is dark, but is some light coming through the think trees. There are sounds of animals totally undisturbed by the sound of humans in their forest. Bra is amazed at the beauty around her. A rabbit runs out from a bush in front of her. Surprised she grabs Goten's arm.**

**He smiles. "It's ok the animals like to scare people like that." **

**She lets go of his arm a little embarrassed. They walk deeper and deeper into the forest. It becomes darker the deeper they go. Bra is starting to get a little scared, but won't admit it. Not realizing it she grabs Goten's hand and holds on. When he closes his hand around hers she recognizes what she did and says. "I don't want to get lost. It is dark here and I can't see to well."**

**"It's ok I don't mind." He says while he thinks. "I don't mind at all. Your hand is so soft and gentle." This time though he only slightly mentally slaps himself. "We are almost there." He tells her. **

**A few minutes after he told her that they emerge from a thick bush into a clearing. There is a waterfall, and small river slightly off in front of them. The surrounding is bathed in slight blue light. The whole place has a magical feeling to it.**

**Bra is wide-eyed and trembling. "It's amazing." She whispers.**

**Goten pushes her against the only tree near by and pushes his lips to hers. Not giving her time to react he puts one hand on her hip and one into her hair. When he feels that she needs some air he moves to her neck, which is amply displayed.**

**She gasps at the feel of his lips on her neck. "Go...Go..Goten what are you..gasp..doing." She whispers.**

**"Kissing you." He tells in a husky voice.**

**"Umm...umm..Goten stop I can't breath." She whispers.**

**"Aright." He says staying right against her just taking his lips off her. **

**"What was that about?" She asks her chest heaving.**

**He grins at her. "All that talk about love made me realize something."**

**"No you can't mean me. I...I'm a virgin surly you want some..some." She starts.**

**Before she can says anymore he presses his lips to hers again. After a minute of tasting her lips he says. "I want you and no other ever again." He tells her fircely. "Remember when you said that you are the only one of us Z kids that hasn't done it? Well I can change that if you will let me." He whispers slyly. **

**A/N: Oh please please review. Tell me what you think, just no flames please. Oh oh did I stay true to character? Is it cute? Is it cute? I love cute. Ok I think I'm done chattering.**

**Love**

**Amie**


	4. Chapter Four

**A/N: Welcome to chapter four he he. To all those who reviewed thanky thanky. Oh have I said lately that I don't own DB GT? Well if I haven't, I will say it for past chapters. I do not own DB GT. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 4**

**"Wha...What?" Bra whispers in surprise.**

**"Not till your ready, but when you are I'm all yours. Plus I can make sure you enjoy it. Now what do you say we go home." He says taking her hand and walking in to the forest.**

**In shock Bra doesn't say a word the whole way. They take off and head home without a word. "Your house first." Goten says.**

**They land at her house. Seeing no one around Goten leans down and kisses her, but his plans was to give her a quick kiss and fly off, but she made that imposable. She wraps her arms around his neck holding him to her. Not able to resist he wraps his arms around her waist. One hand moves down to her butt. She gasps, but doesn't pull away. Using his hand he pulls her against himself gently.**

**Hearing a noise Bra pulls him into the trees and out of sight. Not at all worried by the sudden movement Goten presses his tongue to her lips, and she gladly lets it enter. The hand on her butt inches down her leg. (Her dress is that short red one of hers from the series.) She lets out a gasps at the feel of his hand on her bear skin, then moans as he begins to massage the back of her upper thigh. He runs his hand up the back of her dress and toys with her panties. She rolls her head back when he slips his hand into her panties and rubs her butt. She moans as he pulls her right up against himself. His lips go for neck.**

**Not seen by Bra and Goten, Bulma is watching in shock. She moves to go back into the house, but the kissing couple hears the noise break apart. "Meet me at the forest tomorrow at two." Bra tells Goten and runs off to the house. Goten sits down right where he is and thinks. **

**"Ok time to go shopping." He says then flies off.**

**(The next day at two.)**

**Goten is in the forest waiting. When Bra lands in the clearing near him. **

**"Bra I have a gift for you." Goten tells her.**

**"What did you get me?" She asks.**

**He goes to a knee. "Bra will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" He asks showing her a huge diamond.**

**She gasps and with a smile says. "If you can get daddy's blessing I would love to be your wife."**

**"Oh god I have to ask Vegeta. I'm going to die. Well you're worth it, but I don't know if you will still want me after he gets done with me. I might not be able to _do_ anything after he gets done with me."**

**"Then we could _do it_ now."**

**"WHAT?"**

**Bra walks up to him and wraps her arms around him and says, "We could _do it_ now.**

**"But I thought you wanted to wait till your married."**

**"Well we are engaged, and if daddy is going to cut _it_ off I want to feel _it_ first."**

**"God Bra you are really trying my self control."**

**"I'm trying to snap your self control." She says while pushing her body right up against his and kissing his neck.**

**"Well you just did it." He grabs her and crushes his lips against hers. His lips go to her neck as he gently nips and the skin there. She moans as his lips move down to her shoulder. His hands grab her butt as he pulls her body roughly against his. "Are you sure you want this? In a few more minutes I won't be able to stop myself, and I will have to have you." He whispers in her ear as he runs his tongue over it.**

**"Yes oh god yes. Please please do. I want you so bad I feel empty." She pants.**

**He grins and pulls away.**

**"Wh.." She starts, but he puts his finger to her lips.**

**"Shhh you don't think I'm just going take you on the ground do you? I want to make this a night to remember."**

**"Night but it's two thirty."**

**"It will be morning before I let you go, so you better call home before we start and tell your parents you are staying at a friend's house."**

**"Ok." She pulls out her cell phone and dials. **

**"Welcome to capsule corps how may I help you?" The voice on the phone says.**

**"Yes this is Bra I need to talk to my mom." She says into the receiver.**

**"One moment please." The voice says, and then hold music starts to play. After a minute Bulma's voice says, "hello Bra."**

**"Hi mom. May I stay with a friend tonight?" Bra asks.**

**"Give the phone to Goten." Bulma tells her.**

**"Goten but Goten's not here." Bra says covering her panic.**

**"Oh I know he is and I know you two are together just like I know Trunks sleeps with every woman he can." Bulma says.**

**"H...h..how did you know all that?" Asked an amazed Bra.**

**"I'm you mother I know more then I let on. Now will you hand the phone to Goten?" Bulma tells her daughter.**

**"Depends what you want to says to him." Bra says watching Goten fidget quietly.**

**"The normal mom thing. To be careful not to hurt you. Ask how much he really loves you. The normal mom things." Bulma tells her.**

**"Oh alright, but hurry." Bra tells her mother handing the phone to Goten and telling him. "Talk to her she already knows you're with me."**

**"Hello Bulma." Goten says into the phone. **

**"Is this going to be like one of Trunk's relationships?" Bulma asks wasting no time. While Goten is on the phone Bra walks over to the river, takes off her shoes and puts her feet in and waits.**

**"How do you mean like one of Trunk's relationships?" Goten asks.**

**"I mean sleep with her then dump her a week later." Bulma tells him.**

**"Oh this relationship won't be that way." He tells her then asks Bra. "May I tell her?"**

**"Go head you need her approval, Trunks' and daddy's too." Bra yells back to him.**

**"You won't have to worry, because I asked her to marry me. Oh yeah I need to get you to approve us being married." Goten tells his (hopefully) mother-in-law.**

**"Oh you asked her already?" Bulma squeaks excited.**

**"Yes but there is a catch." She tells her.**

**"What is the catch?" She asks.**

**"I have to get yours, Trunks', and Vegeta's approval. I'm not worried about getting yours and Trunks', but I am worried about asking Vegeta." Goten informs her.**

**"Well you have mine, and knowing Trunks you will have his too, but Vegeta is going to kill you. More so when he finds out you already slept with her." Bulma says concerned.**

**"But I haven't slept with her." Goten tells her.**

**"But that is why she is calling because she is going to spend the night with you. I was a kid once I know what is going on. I approve just be gentle with her." She tells him and then hangs up.**

**After a minute he hangs up to and calls Bra over by him. **

**"Well what did she say?" Bra asks.**

**"Well one thing she knows Trunks has been sleeping around for a while. She also knows we are going to have sex. She approves of me marrying you and she says be gentle with you. Oh and I don't think she knows about Pan and Trunks or the fact I've slept with as many women as Trunks." Goten tell her. **

**"Ok you have approval. So start making this the best day of my life." She presses herself against him.**

**Goten throws a capsule over by the river. It turns into a fancy canopy bed.**

**Bra giggles. "You had this planned didn't you?"**

**"Well the asking you to marry me yes, the having sex today no. I always have that capsule." He walks over to the bed and sits down motioning for Bra to join him.**

**A/N: Kinda a cliffy huh. I hope you like. Please please review. No flames though please. Next chapter I say why Goten loves Bra. **

**Love**

**The one and only Amie**


	5. Chapter Five

**A/N: Wow chapter five. I'm doing good. Sorry it has been so long. I'm still grounded. Thank you for being patient (I won't have been). Well thank you sooooo much for reviews. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5**

**She walks over and sits beside him. "Well we can't plan everything can we." Bra tells him softly.**

**"In normal circumstances I would be unhappy about an upset when my plans go wrong, but this time I think I will enjoy the results." He tells her letting his lips descend on her's.**

**He grabs her around the waist and pulls her onto his lap. With her legs on both sides of his hips, she wraps her arms around his neck deepening the kiss. One of his hands grabs her hair and gently, but firmly tilts her head back. His lips move hungrily on her bear neck. While the other hand is placed on her butt. She moans as his lips move down to her shoulder. **

**He removes his hand from her hair it joins the other hand on her butt. He whispers in her ear. "I am going to make sure you'll enjoy this. Plus I have the experience to give you exactly what you want and need most."**

**She moans at his words and at his hands which are now kneading her soft firm butt. He then moves his hands to her hips and makes her slowly move her hips back and forth across his rapidly tightening pants. She moans at the feeling of him. He rolls her over so that she is now on her back on the bed with him lying between her legs. With one hand he holds his weight off her with the other hand he reaches under her unzipping the dress. Still holding his weight off her he pulls the top of her dress down below her breasts. He then rolls so that he is lying beside her rather then on her. **

**His mouth closes on one of her exposed nipple. She moans at the new sensation rushing though her body. He continues sucking gently while the other nipple is massaged with his hand. "Please." She whispers as if in pain.**

**"Please what?" He asks pausing for breath. "You want more?" He asks again letting his mouth capture her nipple again. She squirms at the feelings coursing though her body. Her trembling hands find their way to his pants buckle. He chuckles lightly as she try's to make her shaking hands find the object of her desire. He rolls over onto his back pulling her with him, so that she is now sitting on top of him. He guides her hands to his belt buckle, when she try's to undo it he holds her hands back. While holding her hands he says. "After you get that undone there will be no stopping. After that I won't be able to stop myself from taking you. Are you sure you want to do this?"**

**"What do you not want to?" She asks trying not to let him hear the worry in her voice.**

**"It's not that it's that I want to make sure you are ready for this. I want you so bad that you are all I think about. I want you so bad I ache all the way down to my soul, but if your not ready I will wait till you are." He tells her not bothering to hide the passion in his voice.**

**No words can describe what she feels, so she instead frees her hands from his grip and goes for his button.**

**"But you haven't," He starts.**

**"Shhh." She says. "You will see." Her hands then go again to her button. She unzips it releasing his hard erection. (He is not wearing underwear.) She gasps at the sight of his unconfined, but then she lets her mouth envelope it. His eyes go wide and his hand grabs the blanket and squeezes until his knuckles go white. He gasps as her hand massages around the base of his sex. **

**"Bra that better be a yes cause after this I will have to have you." He tells her panting.**

**She smiles and rolls over onto her back right next to him, "It is a yes."**

**"Good." He tells her grabbing her hands and pinning them to the bed. Holding hands in his one hand he using the other hand to finish removing her dress. With practiced ease he strips her panties. He then lets go of her hands. She grabs his shirt and yanks it over his head. **

**"Goten get your pants off now." She tells him panting.**

**He quickly strips his pants and crawls between her naked parted legs. "Oh god Bra you're so soft and warm." He groans.**

**"Less talk please Goten." She pants nearly mad with lust.**

**"Gladly." He says shortly, and then he grabs her hips and slowly pushes himself inside her. She gasps at the pain and lets her nails dig into the skin of his back. He moves very slowly within her wait for her to adjust to him. After a few strokes she looks up into his eyes and smiles. Goten takes that as a sign that the pain of being virgin has lifted he starts to move faster but still gently within her. **

**She moans as he continues to move within her. She arches her hips to meet him. He began to feel her reaching for her release. He picks up speed, when he feels her release he feels his own release. He feels himself explode inside her.**

**Both spent they lay nestled in each other's arms. **

**In the morning Bra is the first to wake. "Goten. Goten wake up." She whispers in her sleeping partners ear.**

**"All right I'm awake my love." He smiles.**

**"Why do you love me Goten?" She asks.**

**"What brought this question?" He asks concerned.**

**"I just want to know. Please tell me Goten. Why do you love me?" She pleads.**

**"I love you because your kind." He says kissing her ear. "I love cause you outspoken." His kisses continue down to her neck. "I love you cause you enflame my senses." He kisses her nipple. "I love you because you are perfect for me in every way." He says as his lips descend on hers.**

**Tears fill her eyes. "Oh Goten." She whispers. **

**"Now I want to know why you love me." He says wiping her tears away.**

**"I love you because you're funny. I love because you're sweet. I love you because you feel like you are a part of me." She tells him.**

**"Good enough for me." He says pushes her down to the bed.**

**"Again Goten?" She whines.**

**"Unless you tell me not too."**

**"Why would I say that?"**

**A/N: Pan/Trunks chapter is next. In that chapter Trunks will tell Pan why he loves her. Please please review. I love reviews. No flames please.**

**Love**

**Amie**


End file.
